This invention relates to an apparatus for producing labels, and, more particularly, to an apparatus having a friction-feed and surface-driven roller mechanism for producing the laminated labels that is readily mounted to and adapted for use with different types of typewriters and printers.
Laminated labels with printed indicia protected by a transparent cover have proven effective for various applications, e.g., the labeling of property such as library books and the like. Laminated labels and apparatus for producing such laminated labels for use with a typewriter having a rolling platen are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,295,654 issued to Clinton et al. and assigned to American Library Association ("ALA").
As further described in the Clinton et al. U.S. patent, the laminated labels are formed from a strip of a base-tape material and a strip of overlay-tape material. The base-tape material has an adhesive coating on one surface with a protective backing strip in opposite relationship with the adhesive coating. The strip of overlay-tape material is transparent and has an adhesive coating on one surface. The known method of producing such laminated labels comprises the steps of printing the desired material on the surface of the strip of base material, placing the strip of transparent material onto the strip of base material with the adhesive coating adjacent the printed indicia, cutting the label from the combined strips of base material and transparent material, and removing the protective backing strip of the base material. The above type of laminated label material is currently marketed under the trademark SE-LIN.RTM. by Gaylord Bros., Inc., the assignee of the subject invention. Apparatus for producing such laminated labels formed from the base-tape and overlay-tape materials is discussed in the Clinton et al. U.S. patent and also is currently marketed by Gaylord Bros., Inc.
The state of the art since the 1960's has been to label-producing apparatus requiring use of a specially-made platen installed on a typewriter having gears formed thereon, and a corresponding metal roller acting against the platen and having gears formed thereon. The gears of the metal roller and the platen mesh with one another in such a manner that the metal roller is driven by the platen and the base-tape and overlap-tape materials are passed therebetween to form the laminated labels.
As again shown by reference to the Clinton et al. U.S. patent, the conventional label-producing apparatus is provided with a holder for rotatably supporting the spool of base-tape material and a holder for rotatably supporting the spool of overlay-tape material. The overlay-tape and base-tape spool holders are mounted between two similarly-shaped and parallely-arranged retainer plates. In the embodiment of this label-producing apparatus commercially marketed by Gaylord Bros., Inc., the assignee of the subject invention, one of the retainer plates is spring-loaded in the center thereof with the spring-load distributed or exerted against both the overlay-tape spool and the base-tape spool rotatably mounted between the two retainer plates. This mechanism provides tension on both spools as the base-tape and overlay-tape materials are supplied to the platen/gear-driven feed roller mechanism. In addition, wax or paper discs are provided on opposite sides of the base-tape spool and overlay-tape spool to keep the retainer plates clean from adhesive of the tapes.
Despite the advantages of the label-producing apparatus described in the Clinton et al. U.S. patent and currently marketed by Gaylord Bros., Inc., this label-producing apparatus design suffers from a number of disadvantages in performance, reliability, versatility, and installation.
Firstly, it can be seen that the conventional label-producing apparatus is usable only on a basic typewriter having a rolling platen and requires a specially-made platen for installation to the particular typewriter. Thus, this conventional label-producing apparatus requires permanent modification and assembly to the typewriter.
Secondly, because of the use of a specially-made and installed platen and gear-driven feed roller, the conventional label-producing apparatus is not adaptable to all types of typewriters with rolling platens. For example, many typewriters have small platens and thus providing gears on the platens is difficult.
Thirdly, this conventional label-producing apparatus is not adaptable to printers with fixed or non-roller type platens, such as automated data terminal and computer printers using tractor mechanisms. Thus, the conventional apparatus is not suitable for automated processing of laminated labels for a significant commercial market now existing because of the advances in computer and printer technology.
Fourthly, the conventional label-producing apparatus suffers from certain disadvantages in performance in that there are both material misalignments and air pockets developed between the overlay-tape and base tape during lamination because of irregular feed through the roller assembly and/or irregularities in the surfaces of the platen or rollers.
Fifthly, the conventional label-producing apparatus has certain disadvantages in performance in that there is difficulty in alignment of the overlay-tape and base-tape materials between the rollers in the initial feeding stage.
Sixthly, the conventional label-producing apparatus suffers in performance and reliability in operation due to excessive drag on the overlay-tape and base-tape spools, wherein the accumulation of the spool drag and the drag inherent in the gear interchange between the platen and feed roller exceeds the drive capabilities of many electronic typewriters and small data printers.
Seventhly, even in the limited application to typewriters, the conventional label-producing apparatus requires from the standpoint of marketing and service requirements a large number of different components and multiple platens to accommodate the many different brands of typewriters.
In summary, the conventional label-producing apparatus suffers from a lack of reliable operation, a lack of quality lamination, a lack of versatility in applications to different types of typewriters and printers, and a lack of easy assembly and disassembly from the typewriters.
From the foregoing, it could be seen that an improved label-producing apparatus device is desired which is more reliable in operation, provides a higher quality lamination, is relatively simple in structure, is versatile and adaptable for use in many different types of typewriters and printers, and is easy to assemble and disassemble from the typewriter or printer.